Blog użytkownika:Jowy12/Szaindżen
thumb Szaindżen- To legendarny smok o dużych rozmiarach. Prawdopodobnie jego gatunek jest zapisany w księdze smoków zakazanych(ale tylko nazwa gatunku, bo reszty kartki nie ma). Wygląd Szaindżen to legendarny smok. Ma 19,56 m wysokości i trzy pary skrzydeł. Jego skóra jest turkusowa w żółte plamy, które świecą w ciemności na kolor neonowy żółty. Ma też czarne nogi i parę falowanych rogów, a za nimi para mniejszych. Wzdłuż pyska ciągną mu się cztery duże kolce. Ciało Szaindżena jest przystosowane i ukształtowane do szybkiego lotu. Wzdłuż ciała rozciąga się rząd ostrych kolców od małych po duże, wielkie i znów małe. Na końcu ogona ma płetwy, które są zaokrąglone trochę przy końcu. Co ciekawe nie są one sterami lotu choć może poruszać nimi bez problemu. Charakter -'Odważny' -'Opiekuńczy' -'Nieufny' -'Pamiętliwy' -'Lojalny' -'Mądry' Rodzina Matka- matka Szaindżena miała na imię Gaja .Jego matce ciężko było latać z wielką raną na ciele, więc ludzie wykorzystali moment i nie wiadomo w jaki sposób ją zepchnęli do wąwozu śmierci gdzie na ostrych skałach zginęła. Niestety nic więcej o niej nie wiemy. Ojciec- Ojciec Szaindżena miał na imię Unaros. Szaindżen zawsze chciał być taki sam jak jego tata dumny, mądry. Zginął gdy spadła na niego lawina kamieni. Umiejętności Latanie- Szaindżen to najszybszy smok. Osiąga prędkość taką, że może rysować po wodzie. Siła- Smok ten jest niezwykle silny. (Jest silniejszy od Czerwonej Śmierci) Inteligencja- Smok także jest bardzo inteligentny. Zmysły- Smok może odczuć jakie emocje ma jeździec. Telepatia i Echolokacja-Szaindżen ma doskonałą echolokacje jak nietoperze i może komunikować się z innymi smokami telepatycznie. Fuzyjny strzał- Szaindżen może wykonać fuzje, czyli swoją kulę połączoną z prądem( Kula, która zrównuje wszystko z ziemią i powoduje śmierć i prąd tak silny, że może powalić 10 Krzykozgonów) Furia-Szaindżen był już kilka razy w furii.( Lepiej go nie denerwujcie, bo będzie po was). Fuzyjnego strzału może użyć tylko pod czas furii. Biała Furia-Biała Furia jest silniejsza od zwykłej jednak nie tylko smoki mogą ją mieć, wraz z Szaindżenem miała ją Jowy, Agi, Mara, Aliss, Chmuroskok, Valka, Szczerbatek, Czkawka i reszta smoków i wikingów(oczywiście tych dobrych co byli w Królestwie 1000 smoków). Walczyli wtedy z Czarną Śmiercią. Straszenie zębami- Smok potrafi nastraszyć przeciwnika tylko odsłaniając swoje wielkie kły. Hipnoza-''' Szaindżen umie hipnotyzować inne smoki i ludzi. Dzięki hipnozie nie ulega kontroli Oszołomostracha, ale za to może wyzwolić 5 smoków z pod hipnozy właśnie tego olbżymiego smoka. 'Jad-' Smok posiada na szponach na skrzydłach śmiertelny jad, który zabija od razu. Słabości Węgorze. Nie choruje na niebieski oleander, ale irytuje się gdy w pobliżu jest smoczy korzeń. Nie ulega hipnozie Oszołomostracha, bo sam hipnotyzuje. Relacje '''Jowy Szaindżen uwielbia Jowy pomimo, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi to ją bardzo kocha. Przyjaźnią się od 12 lat. Mara Bardzo lubi się z nią bawić, pomimo trochę większych rozmiarów musi uważać by jej nie rozgnieść . ;p Ogień Szaindżen ziele różnymi rodzajami ognia czyli swoją kulą i prądem. Kula-''' kula Szaindżena zawiera w sobie mikro elementy, które ze stycznością z czym kolwiek bardzo silnie eksplodują(4m). Prawdopodobnie w skład substancji kuli dochodzi fosfor biały. Szaindżen potrafi zamienić kształt kuli w kształt ognisty, wtedy eksplozja jest czasowa (5 sekund). Przy uderzeniu fala uderzeniowa jest także niebezpieczna dla człowieka ponieważ jest promieniotwórcza. 'Prąd-' prąd jest dosyć silny, aby powalić Krzykozgona (ne zabić). Jego kolor jest jasno niebieski. 'Fuzja-' Smok potrafi łączyć ze sobą te dwa ognie twrząc najniebezpieczniejszą broń. Jajo Naparisów Hipnotyzerów jajka były wielkości jak 2 jajka strusia. Miały na sobie pierścienie, które odpadały wraz z wiekiem pisklęcia(8 miesięcy). Miały też neonowy kolor odstraszający obce smoki, a wokół jaja była ochronna powłoka. Historia Śmiech i Śmierć-wszystko powoli się uzupełnia Ciekawostki -Szaindżen został ostatnim smokiem swojego gatunku.( Naparis Hipnotyzer) -Jego właścicielką jest Jowy. -Jego oczy w ciemności świecą na kolor neonowy róż chociaż ma niebieskie. -Jak mu się chce to jego ryk można usłyszeć z 200m - Ma twardy ogon, który może złamać kości - Nie odciągniesz go od Jowy. Jest z nią zżyty na zawsze.(BFF) - Czasami pojawiają mu się wokół oczu kropki. Najczęściej jak walczy. - Jego hipnoza może uwolnić kilka smoków z pod kontroli Oszołomostracha. - Co ciekawe nie może być kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha, ale może być przez Czarną Śmierć. Wtedy robi się zupełnie inny, i jest maszyną do zabijania. - Prawdopodobnie miałby brata(co wynika z mojego opowiadania) '''Info pod klasa: tajemnicza, uderzeniowa, ostra typ ognia: kule zrównujące wszystko z ziemią i powodującą śmierć, hipnoza, jad, prąd tresura: tak ale prawie niemożliwa sposób tresury: nie bać się go i położyć rękę na pysku (skoro jest ostatni to nie znajdziemy drugiego, ale...) Wygląd barwa: turkusowa w żółte plamy z czarnymi nogami cechy główne: 3 pary skrzydeł, giętkie ciało, twardy ogon wielkość: 19.56m thumb|Wielkość Szaindżena i Jowy długość: ok 27m rozpiętość skrzydeł: ok 25 m Statystyki Atak: 34 Szybkość: 50 Obrona: 39 Moc ognia: 49 Liczba splunięć: 17k., nieograniczona hipnoza I jad, 13p. Trucizna: 49 Zacisk szczęk: 28 Spryt: 40 Galeria Jeśli ktoś będzie miał ochotę narysować Szaindżena, chętnie przyjmę:) Szaindżenuś.png|Tak wygląda Szaindżen May Szaindżen.png|Jak był mały Kontrolowany Szaindżen.png|Kontrolowany Szaindżen przez Czarną Śmierć Czarna Śmierć.jpg|CzarnaŚmierć 0-0 Szaindżen.jpg|Szaindżen trzoche w innych kolorach ale co tam Szaindżen in the fury.jpg|In the Fury Szaindżenek..jpg|Nom i takie cuś sajh.jpg|Paczadła Szaindżena:3 Szaindżen z matką.jpg|Szaindżen z matką Buhahaha.jpg|Nom troche straszne 1427889505963.jpg|Szaindżen, próbowałam tak realistycznie 1429276180059.jpg|Lecący Szaindżen Bitwa.jpg|Nie ma Szaidżena, ale jest Czarna Śmierć walcząca z Oszołomostrachem Drago. Zach..jpg|Lot o Zachodzie słońca... Szaindżen xoxo.jpg|A takie tam z nudów Malutki Szaindżen.jpg|Kawałek z pierwszego rozdziału "Śmiech i Śmierć" Dad of Shainghen.jpg|Tata Szaindżena w zbroi 1445609456661-158841538.jpg|Szaindżen rysowany na lekcjach xd 1445609550081-368508893.jpg|Szaindżen rysowany w autokarze na wakacjach 2015 XD OJ... ciężko było go narysować... 1448574353354-1733140384.jpg|Szaindżen vs Szaindżen Copy 12552997_1962588977300413_1918349250091921238_n.jpg|Szaindżen ♡ Prace Fanów 400px-Dla_Jowy12_1.png|Superowy Szaindżen od WFNZ Smoczek dla Jowy12.jpg|Cudny lecący Szaindżen od Toffiny Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki